


Fallen

by Daekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Caution when Reading, Experimentation, Gets very dark, Surgery Aftermath, XEXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daekai/pseuds/Daekai
Summary: "What will be your decision?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is cross posted on kreactionsentertainment on tumblr~
> 
> Thank you for reading, please remember to read the tags before continuing.

Explosions ruptured from the ground, he panted harshly as he ran with the breeze surrounding him. He could find them, he just needed to run faster. Fire, water, and ice clashed all around him, trying to stop him from reaching his intended destination. Suddenly, the earth crumbled beneath him, sending him tumbling to the bone-breaking surface. He coughed out the rocks lodged in his throat, as scrapes continued coating every bit of skin that dared to see the light of day. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he hacked up every bit of foreign geology that tried to make his throat it's new home. He quickly stood, every bone popping in discomfort as he pushed everything to its limit.

The breeze surrounded him again, giving him the strength to continue. His family was waiting for him. He just needed to find them. With a final push, Sehun launched himself away from his unwilling hiding spot. Once again the chaos of water, fire, and ice fell from the sky. Sehun smiled, a small forest stood tall in the distance. A new internal fire of hope burned through his heart as his wind helped him into the shelter.

He stopped abruptly, leaning against a tree in the new hideout. These trees wouldn’t stand a chance if the clones wanted to kill him that badly, but as he stood there and waited... Nothing happened. Sehun took a deep breath, trying to catch everything he lost on his marathon run. His communicator was long gone, it had fallen from his wrist when he was attacked by Chanyeøl. The moment his eyes met the crazed eyes of a murderer, Sehun knew there was no point in trying to overpower Chanyeøl in his current state. Sehun closed his eyes and focused on their group bond, trying to find something powerful enough to feel from miles away.

_ “Whenever you feel alone, close your eyes and reach out to us. You’ll always have your brothers Sehun ah,” _

That was the last time he saw Yixing. Now, as he closed his eyes and reached out to the others, he wished he didn’t. A familiar energy caught his attention, one of his brothers was nearby. The only problem that stopped Sehun from running happily into his older brother’s arms, was the energy itself. It was fading. 

Sehun walked slowly to the clearing, not far from his resting spot. A cold, dead hand wrapped around his heart and squeezed it painfully. Blood seeped into the ground, a once lush green clearing turned into a dark crimson red. The stench of iron and copper burned his nose, the smell ingrained itself into his brain.

“H-Hyung?” Sehun whispered as he walked forward slowly. No answer came from the still form before him. Once soft, fluffy, black hair became matted with a tint of crimson. A smile from him could light up the entire sky, with a warmth only matched by a hug from Chanyeol. Now pale and all too still, Sehun carefully walked closer to the other.

“H-Hyung?” Sehun called out softly, an unsettling silence flooded the area. 

The animals that were once running through the small forest, causing a panic among the rest of them, now silenced their footsteps. Even the thunderous reign of terror from before silenced their attacks. Sehun ran forward, he couldn’t remember how to breathe. Falling to his knees, seemingly endlessly, he crawled to the body before him. There was a time when he could joke about how long it took for him to reach the ground due to his height, but now it made him sick. Water splashed up from the ground because of his impact, it slowly dripped down his face and dripped onto his uniform. Sehun reached up and wiped the small rivers off his cheek, a glint of red caught his attention. The pool he fell into the water he wiped from his brow wasn’t water at all. A dark crimson pool unveiled before his eyes, it surrounded the area around his brother.

“J-Jongdae hyung?” Sehun asked quietly as he reached out and gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. His older brother remained still as stone. Despite the warm pool of blood around them, Jongdae was so cold.

“It’ll be okay, hyung. You’re just cold and a little hurt, nothing you can’t handle right?” Sehun chuckled softly. A new set of rivers fell from his eyes, a once comforting breeze made him shiver on the forest floor. He carefully gathered Jongdae in his arms, as long as he could keep his brother warm it would all be okay.

“I’m not sure where the others are, but with two of us being together, it'll be easier to find them,” Sehun nodded as if the other could see him.

“What happened hyung? Did Baëkhyun hurt you? I know he has this weird obsession with attacking you. They all do, you must have played a prank on them when we weren’t looking,” Sehun chuckled, there was no real joy in his laugh. Jongdae stayed as still as before. Sehun choked on a sob, he shook the other gently.

“Hyung please,” Sehun tried calling out to the others through their bond, but the other bonds kept getting further and further away from them.

“ _ Sehun, if you ever need help, call for me. I’ll be there as fast as I can, we all will. Never forget that _ ,” 

Yixing left for his research after that conversation, they haven’t seen him in forever. Despite his brother being M.I.A, Sehun needed to try to get help. The others were getting too far away.

“Yixing hyung! Please! Jongdae hyung needs you, I need you!” Sehun cried to the sky, the breeze carried his voice throughout the trees. Despite the comforting breeze around him, Sehun couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel the other bonds now, Sehun was alone.

“Sad, isn’t it?” Sehun jumped to his feet and stood over Jongdae to protect him.

“They left you here, you and him,” From the darkest places in the forest, the clones revealed themselves.

“They’ll come back,” Sehun growled, he stood a little taller to intimidate the clones.

“Will they? Maybe for you, but they won’t make it in time for him,” Chanyeøl chuckled and walked closer to Sehun and Jongdae.

“We can make it call to go away~” Xiůmin’s sickeningly sweet voice grabbed Sehun’s attention from Chanyeøl.

“What-” Suhø quickly interrupted Sehun from asking anything as he walked forward with the force of a typhoon.

“Listen, kid, Jongdae is going to die. Your brothers will not make it back to save him. We, on the other hand, are here. We can help if you allow us to,” Suhø never was one to waste time with “pleasantries”.

“Why would you help us,” Sehun refused to back down to an experiment. For the first time, Sehun saw true emotion in the monster’s eyes.

“Our creators took our brothers away from us. Although we miss them dearly, it was necessary. We made a deal with the creators. If we can convince you to help us with our cause, they won’t send two more clones to replace our brothers,” Suhø’s eyes snapped up from their positioning on Jongdae as Sehun laughed in the face of evil.

“I would **_NEVER_ ** join your side,” Sehun spit in front of him, disrespecting the horrible representation of his older brother.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice Sehun, he’s dying as we speak. We can save him, do you want your brother’s death to be by your hands?” Suhø asked softly. Sehun was about to spit his distaste for the experiment in front of him when Chanyeøl snuck up behind him.

“Look for yourself if you don’t believe us,” Chanyeøl rolled Jongdae over to his side, he side Sehun never had a chance to see. He was so focused on trying to awaken Jongdae that it never occurred to him to look for a wound. A cut, as clear as day, ran across Jongdae’s throat. An arrow lay a few meters away from them. Sehun slowly walked over to the arrow, he turned it over in the light. Sehun dropped the arrow and staggered backwards, falling to the ground while his eyes never left the arrow.

‘ **_O.S.H_ ** ’ written in Kyungsoo’s handwriting, the arrows were a birthday present that Sehun never wanted to use unless there was no other option. His arrow, it was **_his_ ** arrow.

“We can save him, Sehun. What will be your decision? Will you let him die by your hand or will you come with us?”

  
  
  



	2. Kindness with a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Dark, Caution when Reading, XEXO, Experimentation, Surgery Aftermath

“We were able to save him, but he won’t be what you remember. After all, our kindness comes with a price.” Sehun growled at the memory of Suhø smiling at him.

Sehun felt so alone as he sat in the quiet room, holding Jongdae’s hand tightly. Yes, the clones were able to save his older brother. However, the price it came with made Sehun shiver. Jongdae woke up once for a few minutes. He ripped his hand from Sehun’s and clutched at his eyes. A bandage was wrapped around them, after the “surgery” on his throat, they immediately began to do surgery on Jongdae’s eyes.

Sehun held his older brother down as the clones sedated him for his safety. He wasn’t allowed to speak yet either, the clones were afraid of him ruining all their hard work. Sehun stood up quietly and walked to the hallway. He never went far, Sehun swore he could never leave Jongdae alone with them if he could stop it. During the surgery, they wouldn’t let him anywhere close to his older brother. They fought him until he passed out when he woke up the surgery was over, and they allowed him to see Jongdae. Sehun burned with rage when he saw they removed his tactical gear and placed red clothing on him,

“It’ll suit the new Chën, our Chën,” Sehun shivered when he saw Suhø smile evilly. Baëkhyun simply rolled his eyes and left the room after. Sehun paced in the hallway as he tried thinking of ways to get him and Jongdae home.

“Don’t try to escape, we have a failsafe to our deal,” Chanyeøl growled at him after the surgery.

“What failsafe?” Sehun growled, Chanyeøl smiled and left the room after that. Sehun growled as he remembered the stupid conversation. Not only did he not receive any information, but the look Chanyeøl gave him also made his blood boil under his skin.

“He should be thanking us, we saved his brother after all,” Baëkhyun sighed from down the hall and around the dark corner.

“It’s not like we gave him much of a choice,” Kāi chuckled darkly. Both of the clones came around the corner and stopped when they saw him.

“Hello, Sehůnnie~ Are you settling in well?” Baëkhyun smiled at him from the end of the hall.

“As well as I can considering my brother is still unconscious,” Sehun growled.

“Well, he did just come out of surgery. He needs to heal before he can talk and move around anyway. We’re all excited for Chën’s return,” Baëkhyun chuckled softly.

Sehun shook his head at the twisted version of his brother’s code name. Sehun walked back into the room and sighed as he sat down and held on to Jongdae’s hand. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Jongdae to see what he’d done to the both of them. Sehun heard from the others that their brothers are looking for the two of them, Sehun knew there was no way to get him and Jongdae home. Jongdae moved slightly, Sehun gripped his older brother's hand a little tighter.

“Where am I?” Jongdae spoke softly, his voice cracking from lack of use.

“It’s okay, Jongdae hyung, everything is going to be okay,” Sehun whispered to his older brother. Jongdae moved again, a little stronger this time. An alarm shrieked through the halls. Harsh red lights flooded the room. Sehun stood up as Kāi and Baëkhyun stormed into the room. Kāi grabbed Sehun, digging his fingers into the skin on Sehun’s arm.

“Did you say anything to him,” Kāi growled as he pulled Sehun away from Jongdae.

“I- yes?” Sehun looked back at Jongdae as the doorcslammed behind him.

“From now on you are not allowed in there without one of us present. You both still need to go through some… tests before you can see each other,” Kāi growled as he pushed Sehun into his room.

“Tests? What are you talking about?” Sehun turned to look at Kāi, he grabbed the other’s sleeve tightly in his hand.

“That is information I’m not allowed to share. Stay here until you are told otherwise,” Kāi ripped his sleeve from Sehun’s grasp and left the youngest in the pitch-black room. Sehun backed away from the door, his back smacked against the opposite wall. Despair and fear consumed him as the shadows began changing and shifting into the worst creatures his mind could conjure. Sehun closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, anything is better than being awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time has passed, Sehun sat against the same wall every day. He ran out of tears days ago, the monsters he was once afraid of are now his friends. They try to get him to move, they try to get him to stretch his legs and to talk. Sometimes when he wakes up, there’s food waiting for him. Sometimes Sehun would try to reach out to Jongdae, he never could get contact.

Sehun swore that sometimes when he slept, people would come in and talk to him. They would tell him he belonged with the clones, that Exo didn’t care about him or Chën. Sehun used to argue with them, but now he just lets them talk. There’s no point in arguing with the truth. If Exo cared about him and Chën, wouldn’t they have found them by now? Sehun asked the same question over and over again.

A few more days had passed, and the door finally opened. Sehůn looked up from his spot and smiled at Kāi. He slowly got up, bones creaking and cracking as they moved for the first time in a thousand years. Kāi watched the youngest wearily, despite Sehůn going through their test and surviving, so many things could have gone wrong. The youngest of them smiled and walked up to Kāi with confidence the other didn’t know Sehůn had.

“Hyung, I’ve been here for so long. Where have you been, did you forget about me all this time?” Sehůn pouted as he looked at his older brother. Kāi smiled and held out his hand for the younger.

“Nonsense Sehůn, I’ve been helping the others with Chën,” Kāi grabbed Sehůn’s hand tightly.

“Chën hyung? What happened?” Sehůn tilted his head slightly.

“You and Chën hyung were attacked by Exo, you both were injured pretty badly. We needed to keep you away from Chën hyung so he could heal,” Kāi explained softly.

“I don’t-“ Sehůn shook his head slightly.

“Don’t try to remember, you’ll only injure yourself further,” Kāi scolded lightly.


End file.
